Price For Life
by Bear On High Peak
Summary: I was told I wasn't suppose to live. However, against all odds, I did. Now something odd is happening. I don't know what's going on, but no one seems to believe me.. (Adopted from IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows. Rated T just in case.)


_**Author's Note: Story idea by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows!**_

 ** _This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'd really appreciate criticism on how I can improve, because I feel like this was rushed a bit._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the prologue!_**

* * *

The lustrous moon hung in the clear, starless sky as it gradually began its descent toward the horizon. Moonlight pierced through the dense bramble thickets that acted like a den able to house a deficient amount of cats, showering the inhabitant with its alluring glow. Paws prodded the side of the ginger-colored tom with darker flecks who resided in the den, Sunstar. The brightly colored tom began to stir, his back arched in the air as he blinked a few times to fix his foggy vision before catching a glimpse of the cat who woke him.

"Ottertooth?.. What's going on?" He mewed, the drowsiness obvious in his voice.

The light brown tom with a white underbelly seemed nervous, almost hesitant to speak. "It's.. Drizzlesplash's kits.. Cinderkit and Dewkit's fever seems to be easing, but Graykit and Juniperkit.. They don't seem to be getting any better. In fact, they're condition is worsening. The fever only seems to be getting hotter, and we're almost out of feverfew as well.. I'm sorry, but I think it's up to Starclan to decide their fates now."

Fresh dread washed over the RiverClan leader, so strong that it replaced his fatigue. The kits were not his, but Drizzlesplash and Emberstar were littermates, and close ones at that. They were still his kin.

"Take me to them."

In the horizon, the pale rays of daybreak shone, bathing the RiverClan camp with its warmth while chasing the shadows back to the forest's depth as the two toms head over to Medicine Cat den, which was located in a tangle of tree roots that reached out towards the river.

Scents of all sorts wafted around the den as Sunstar entered. Sweet, sour, bitter, and.. Vomit? The sharp acidic smell caused the leader to flinch as the scent was notably the most pungent out of the rest, making the large tom nauseous.

In the back of the den, he noticed the small, frail outline of his sister, Drizzlesplash, curling around two smaller shapes that Sunstar could only assume were Graykit and Juniperkit. "Is she sick as well?" Sunstar whispered, his ears flattened with worry as he noticed that the strong smell of puke had worsen the closer he approached.

"Suprisingly, no. Thank StarClan for that," he said as he shoved his paws into one of the many cracks in the ground where he store his herbs to retrieve a pitiful pile of feverfew. Sunstar wasn't that bright when it came to herbs and berries, but he knew that feverfew was plentiful in their territory, so the small bundle caught him off-guard, but he didn't say anything as Ottertooth padded over to Drizzlesplash, gently prodding her side and the kits to awaken them.

Sunstar padded forward as well as he sister's eyes opened only half way, and an irritated hiss escaped her maw. "What is it now, Ottertooth?"

"Someone's a grumpy little kitty today, huh?" Sunstar teased as his tail brushed against his sister's flanks, hoping that the gesture would soothe the annoyed she-cat.

"How mature," she responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she got up momentarily to stretch before lying back down, her tail wrapped around her sleeping kits tightly. "They've seem to be getting better, especially Graykit." Ottertooth placed his paw onto the gray she-kit's forehead first, and flinched before bowing his head. Sunstar looked at the tom, confused before glancing down at the small kits. His gaze rested on Juniperkit's breathing, which seemed to be fine, his flanks rising and deflating at a normal rate while Greykit's seemed still. Grief swelled up in his chest as the sudden realization dawned over him. "She's… dead, Drizzlesplash," he managed to choke out and at the same time her eyes widened with fear as she desperately nudged her unnaturally still kit.

No response.

An ear-splitting wail from his sister caused Sunstar to wince and, almost immediately, Juniperkit's eyes opened, wide and alert.

* * *

 ** _I'll also add the allegiances next time along with the next chapter, so things won't be so confusing later on._**


End file.
